Code Gleeoko
by LuvMeSumGlee
Summary: Glee version of Code Lyoko. When Puck discovers a super computer in the school basement, the adventure of the Gleeks' lives begins. Possible Pukcleberry


***A/N Ok, so this fic is inspired by the TV show Code Lyoko. I love that show and decided to try to work it into a Glee fic. This is kinda sci-fi which I'm not used to writing, so bear with me. Anyway I haven't seen Code Lyoko in years so to any hardcore fans, if I get any major details wrong, I'm sorry. Please review and let me know what you think!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Code Lyoko (Although that would be the coolest thing ever!)**

Puck's POV

"Yes! I, Puck, am the master of all ninjas!" I cried triumphantly, jumping up from the bean bag and pounding my chest in victory. Finn threw his controller down and scoffed.

"Whatever," he said, acting like he didn't care that I had dominated him yet again.

"Aw whatsa matter Finny? You gonna cry cuz you're not, nor will you ever be, as awesome as me?" I teased, kneeling in front of him acting concerned. Finn just leapt from his chair and tackled me to the ground. Whatever anger there had been between Finn and me had started to go away after we slashed Vocal Adrenaline's tires; by the time summer rolled around, it was completely gone. So I was back to hanging out and playing video games with my best friend. Sure, Finn had been really pissed at me for sleeping with Quinn, but now he had Rachel, so he was pretty much over it.

"Come on, Puck, it's not like you're a real ninja," Finn said, interrupting my thoughts. "You couldn't do any of that stuff in real life," he added, gesturing to the TV. I glared at him.

"Are you questioning my skills?" I asked seriously. Finn just shrugged. "Fine, I'll prove it to you. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. And I'll look sexy while doing it," I said, flashing my movie-star smile. Finn thought it over. To tell you the truth, I was worried the thinking was gonna strain his brain. Finally he looked at me slyly.

"Break into the school," he said. I grinned devilishly, plans already spinning through my mind.

"Challenge accepted."

Ok, this might be a little harder than I thought. I was at the side door to the gym, trying to pick the lock. I had been breaking in through this door since middle school, but they must've changed the lock. Either this new lock was way tougher or I was out of practice. I glanced back at Finn, who was waiting in the car like a wimp. He was looking impatient. After the fourth unsuccessful attempt, I threw down my tools in frustration. This door was not gonna work out. I needed a different way in. I strolled casually over to one of the classrooms and examined the window. Locked, of course. I briefly considered smashing the window, but decided against it. That wasn't the ninja thing to do. I looked down at the ground when a smaller window caught my eye. I crouched down to get a closer look. The window was dirty, but I could see through the grime that it led to the basement. I gingerly pushed on it. It was unlocked. _Yes,_ I thought, looking back and giving Finn a nod before sliding my body through the opening and dropping down to the basement. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Finn.

"You still doubt me, Inferior One?" I asked with a laugh.

"I guess not," Finn grunted. "Ok you've proved your point, now get out of there."

"Why?" I asked, strolling around the basement. "I just got here." I picked up some box and looked through it. Junk. I tossed it over my shoulder, smiling at the noise of the crash. Something about destruction just made me happy.

"Seriously, Puck, the longer you're in there, the bigger the chance you'll get caught.," Finn said nervously.

"Oh come on, Finn, stop being such a pansy," I said with a groan. Just then, a door with a strange symbol on it caught my eye. Intrigued, I walked toward it to examine it more closely. Once I got near, I saw that it wasn't a door to a closet or anything like that, it was a door to an elevator. "Weird," I muttered.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Finn, have you ever seen an elevator in our school?" I asked, running my hand over the cool metal of the door.

"An elevator? No. Why?" he asked, but I didn't answer. "Puck, what's going on?" he pressed. I took the phone away from my ear so I could think. So either the elevator door was hidden upstairs, or it didn't go upstairs. But why would there be an elevator that only goes down in a basement? I mean it's a basement, how much down-er can you get? Finally, I couldn't take the curiosity any longer. I pushed the button, stepped inside the elevator and pushed U1. The door opened and I stepped into a darkened room. I raised the phone back to my ear. Finn was freaking out, yelling at me to tell him what the heck I was doing and saying I better not have gotten killed or kidnapped or something.

"Finn," I said and he shut up. I stared at the mammoth machine before me. "You better get down here."


End file.
